


Good Morning to You, Too

by kanethecryptid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Hand & Finger Kink, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Mention of Death, Mention of Somnophilia, Nipple Licking, Paddling, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanethecryptid/pseuds/kanethecryptid
Summary: Remus is tied up and he doesn't exactly remember why.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Good Morning to You, Too

**Author's Note:**

> um hi sorry i haven't posted in months. i'm still deciding whether i want to continue my unfinished hatoful fanfic or not, but in the meantime i got obsessed with sanders sides so... here's a one-shot of that!

Remus wasn't entirely sure how he ended up the way he was. This was the case for most things in his life, but in those, he could choose not to think about them. This was different; he could not simply push the predicament out of his mind and continue walking about, ignorant of his surroundings.

Emphasis on the walking part. As Remus opened his eyes, he realized that his wrists and ankles were bound together, prohibiting him from moving his legs. Not that he could see with the complete darkness in—well, wherever he was—but it was easy to figure out once he tried and failed to move. It was quite disappointing, but also intriguing. If he was tied up it meant either his brains were going to be fucked out, or he was going to be beaten to death. He couldn't decide which one was better. Maybe it would be both.

As he began pondering the many ways he could be stuffed or slaughtered, the door opposite him opened, allowing him to see somewhat. Remus was immediately reminded of the moments before he went unconscious as soon as he saw who was in the doorway.

_Remus kneeled on the floor next to his partner, bored out of his mind and in need of attention._

_"Yes?" Janus asked, absentmindedly running a gloved hand through Remus's hair without removing his gaze from the book in his lap. Remus closed his eyes, wishing Janus's hands were on a different part of him._

_He didn't respond, but he didn't need to. Janus knew exactly why Remus would be on his knees while leaning his head against his leg._

_"I think I'd like to try something a bit different today. Is that alright with you?"_

_Remus opened his eyes and tilted his head up. Janus was now closing the book with his other hand, attention focused solely on him. "As long as it involves fucking me, you can do whatever you want," he responded, a mischievous grin plastered on his face._

_"I thought you'd say that," Janus said, clearing his throat. "I'd like you to be unconscious before we start."_

_Unconscious? Was his boyfriend a somnophile now? The thought turned him on tremendously and he immediately began imagining scenarios that involved the man's hands all over his lifeless body._

_Janus likely sensed his confusion. "I'm not going to feel you up while you sleep. Well, at least not today. What I planned for you is a tad different than that."_

_Remus pouted, but the idea of what exactly Janus had in store for him was intriguing enough. He nodded and sat up, throwing himself down the hall and into bed._

Janus’s mouth curved into a smirk as he turned on the bedroom light. As soon as Remus regained his bearings, he saw that Janus was holding a paddle in one hand, and a toy he didn't recognize in the other. Well, that explained why he was tied up. Remus was already anticipating the marks the paddle would leave on him and how the other thing would feel up his ass.

“Good morning to you, too,” Remus said, already trying to test the man’s patience. 

“Did I say you could speak?” Janus chided, amusement still present in his expression despite his cold words. He placed the toy atop the dresser next to the door. It was then that Remus noticed the array of various other toys Janus had laid on its surface. He felt his dick twitch as Janus gripped the paddle with both hands and turned to face him.

“I see you're already excited,” Janus said as he sat on the side of the bed, eyeing Remus’s half-hard cock. He faced him and placed a gloved hand on his wrists. “Are these ok?”

Remus nodded in response.

“Color?” Janus asked, then added, “You have permission to speak.”

“Green,” Remus answered, even if they both knew his color would always be the same no matter how uncomfortable he was. He enjoyed pain and torture too much, but Janus always insisted he be treated with dignity. Less exciting in his opinion, but he loved Janus too much not to comply. 

Janus nodded and used his free hand to turn Remus so his ass was on display. His face dug into the sheets, and he braced himself for whatever his partner had planned for him. Remus felt one of Janus’s gloved hands trail down his arched back. The light sensation made him impatient and he nearly let out a scream of frustration as Janus pulled away.

He wasn't impatient for long, because, in the next few moments, the paddle came down hard on his ass. He held in a groan, not wanting to give Janus the satisfaction of riling him up.

It was around the fifth strike that he stopped holding back. The stinging pain was incredibly arousing to him, and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a string of noises. He heard Janus say something, but his thoughts were too scattered to comprehend the words. The sound of the paddle, his own sounds, and the pain he felt overtook everything else. Remus was completely overstimulated, but he loved every second of it. He found himself begging for more, wanting so badly to be pushed to his limit. Not that it would ever happen, but he still hoped deep down.

Remus didn't know how many times he had been hit before Janus stopped, only that he was probably going to feel it for the next few days. Still, he was disappointed at the loss of contact. That was easily remedied, however, as Janus brushed his gloved hand over Remus’s ass and smacked it once more before turning him over so that his back was against the mattress.

Their eyes met and Remus’s mouth formed a chaotic grin. Janus’s stoic expression didn’t change and Remus knew the man was probably thankful for tying him up while he was unconscious. He was too disobedient when in control of himself and struggled to fight back at any chance he could.

“You’ve been good so far. Don’t make me regret rewarding you,” Janus said, climbing onto the bed so that he was directly above Remus. “Stay still or I’ll leave you like this,” Janus smirked as he trailed his sheathed hand over Remus’s erection. “And we definitely wouldn't want that.”

Remus knew he was right, but it was far too boring for him to comply with Janus's wishes for the sake of getting off quicker. He'd much rather try to get a rise out of his partner first before lying down and allowing Janus to have his way.

But unfortunately for Remus, his dick felt otherwise. Especially as Janus continued to trail his fingers up and down the base, teasing him profusely. Remus made eye contact with Janus again and his defiant grin formed into an irritated frown.

Janus chuckled. “Well? Are we choosing to be a good boy for once? Or are you still debating whether to bite me or to break out of your bindings?” he asked, wrapping his gloved hand around Remus’s cock, but refusing to move any further.

Remus bit the inside of his cheek. He was too horny for his own good. And of course, Janus was taking advantage of that. Fuck Janus and his ability to know everything about him.

Well, even if he couldn't cause mayhem, he still was getting a blowjob. And that was always a win. Remus let out a sigh and conceded, lying his head back and relaxing the rest of his body.

Janus smirked as he leaned down and whispered 'That's what I thought,’ into Remus’s ear. He then moved his mouth to Remus’s neck, licking the exposed skin before sinking his teeth into it. He continued biting down his neck to his collarbone, then trailed down to his chest. Janus focused his attention on one of Remus’s nipples, circling his tongue around it as his hand began to pump up and down his cock.

Janus did the same to the other side of his chest and quickened the hand motions up and down his dick. Remus bit his lip to stop the sounds that were threatening to come out from the back of his throat.

Janus peppered an array of bites and kisses down his stomach until he reached his final destination. Remus moved his gaze down as Janus licked the head of his cock before taking it into his mouth. His hand pumped the base faster, and Remus fought the urge to thrust his hips into the sensation. But he knew that would make Janus stop altogether.

Just as Remus felt his orgasm building, Janus’s mouth and hands disappeared from his body. He whined at the loss of feeling and was two seconds away from begging out loud for release. Janus shushed him, meeting his eyes once more. He mouthed the words, ‘Be patient,’ so Remus decided to indulge him for a second longer. Janus sat back on his knees and removed the glove from his left hand. The right shortly followed, and the image of Janus’s bare hands on his dick made him even harder. Janus rarely took them off during sex, but when he did, Remus couldn't control himself. What could he say, he had a thing for hands.

Janus leaned back down, but instead of wrapping his hand around Remus’s cock, he brought it up to his chest, twisting his right nipple with his thumb and index finger. Janus’s other hand moved to his thigh, holding him in place. The dominant gesture only managed to arouse Remus further and he let out a string of moans as Janus’s mouth returned to his cock.

“I had so many toys I wanted to use on you today, but I know the only thing you really want is my hands,” Janus cooed. “Maybe next time I'll wrap them around your neck as I fuck you.”

At the thought, Remus groaned. He'd have to be on his best behavior for Janus to even consider fucking him, but fucking him without his gloves? It was impossible. At least for someone like Remus, who was inclined to defy Janus at any given opportunity.

Janus finally took Remus’s cock into his mouth. The feeling of Janus around him, as well as the prodding at his chest, was almost enough for him to cum right then and there, but he forced himself to hold on for a bit longer. As Janus took the entire thing down his throat, he looked up at Remus, eyes filled with desire. He then pulled back to the tip, only to go back down again repeatedly, fucking his throat with Remus’s cock. 

Remus’s head started spinning and he didn't care how loud his sounds were. He just focused on the immense pleasure coursing through his entire body. As Janus moved his tongue over the head of his cock and flicked his nipple with his thumb, Remus knew it was over for him. He came in Janus’s mouth with a groan, riding the high for as long as he could.

Remus didn't remember much after that. He heard Janus swallow his cum before removing his hands from Remus’s body. He lay there as Janus left to go to the bathroom. The man returned with a towel in his hands that he used to clean the trace of cum that leaked down his cock and onto his thigh.

As Janus removed the rope from his hands and ankles, he left kisses on the reddened flesh. Remus couldn't decide whether this ‘aftercare’ thing was his favorite or least favorite part of sex. Everything about him was the opposite of soft, but in these moments, Janus made him feel like he was. He hated being vulnerable, but he also wanted to be. He knew his partner knew that about him too, even if Remus never spoke of it directly. Maybe that was why Janus did it, no matter how many times Remus insisted he would rather the man just fuck him and throw him aside.

After he removed all of his bindings, Janus set them down on the nightstand and adjusted himself on the bed so that he was holding Remus in his arms. Remus didn't have any energy to resist, and he probably wouldn't have anyway. It was sort of nice.

As Janus wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Remus's hair, he heard him say, “I love you.”

Remus heard himself mumble an ‘I love you,’ back absentmindedly before he drifted off to sleep, feeling safe, and soft, and so many other mushy words he outwardly detested.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm kind of rusty but hopefully this was still enjoyable :>


End file.
